


Xander and Dawn's Trip to the Theater

by wnelson001



Series: Xander & Dawn's Sexual Adventures [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander takes Dawn out for her birthday, letting her pick their destination.  Their date does not go as planned, but no one is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander and Dawn's Trip to the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Sparrow the Wolf from SF

Xander blinked as he looked around the room. When he told Dawn he would take her anywhere she wanted to go for her birthday, he did not expect her to have him bring her here. Dawn wanted to have him watch a pornographic movie at a theater, and so, there they were. Xander was just glad that there only seemed to be maybe six or seven others there, and since they chose a spot near the back of the room, they were far enough away from the others to not be bothered.

When the movie started, Xander was surprised again by what he saw on the screen. It was a movie about a couple who were swingers and ended up with a pair of shemales for dates. He noticed Dawn was enraptured by what was happening on screen: the male of the main couple being fucked by one of the dates.

Only a few minutes into the movie, Xander looked down to see that Dawn had lowered his zipper, freeing his cock, leaving him exposed. She began to stroke him as she would when they’d watch porn at home together. Being both interested and horrified in the film, Xander became startled as he realized the warmth around his cock was no longer Dawn’s hand, but her lips.

“Dawn, what are you doing?” Xander whispered, “You can’t do this here! What if people see us?” Nervously, Xander looked around for prying eyes. After only a few seconds of Dawn’s touch, Xander felt himself give in to the pleasure of Dawn’s talented mouth.

Xander leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling and Dawn worked his cock over. The feel of her tongue running along his shaft as she lovingly teased his cock was almost more than he could bare. He couldn’t help but notice how far Dawn had come; two years ago, she had never even touched a cock, but now, two years later, she became more talented than Anya. Xander grabbed a fistful of Dawn’s hair before thrusting off of his seat, pushing himself further into her mouth.

Dawn pulled off Xander’s cock and looked him deeply in the eyes, “Did you like that? Did you love the feel of your cock in my mouth, here in public? Does it turn you on?”

Xander nodded, and with a large grin on his face, he groaned as he whispered, “Yes, Danie. I never knew how much a public blowjob would turn me on.”

“I knew you were an exhibitionist,” Dawn grinned, leaning up closer to Xander and whispering with a mischievous glint in her gaze, “Did you know I’m not wearing underwear right now?”

Xander looked over Dawn’s outfit and could clearly see her hard nipples poking through her top. He ran his hands under her short skirt, seeing that she was telling the truth. He grabs her ass and grips it tightly, grinning.

“Now fuck me,” Dawn groaned, “Fuck me here in front of all these guys. Maybe they’ll notice, and maybe they won’t.” Dawn stood up and turned around, lifting her skirt and showing her tight, supple ass to Xander.

Xander grabbed Dawn’s hip with one hand and used the other to line his cock up with her pussy. He guided her down onto his cock and felt himself entering her. He let go of his cock and placed the other on Dawn’s other hip, Dawn gasped quickly, having felt him enter her inviting cunt faster than she had expected.

 

Xander began lifting and lowering Dawn onto his cock as she rode along, working with one another to keep the tempo steady. Xander closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat and allowed the sensation of Dawn’s pussy engulfing his cock spread through his body. He had forgotten where they were; in a fit of ecstasy, Xander pulled Dawn’s shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to anyone who may be looking. As he reached up, he tweaked and rubbed at her nipples, making them harder, stimulating Dawn and making her wetter. Xander picked up the pace and thrusted harder into her as he caressed her chest.

Dawn thrusted down onto Xander’s cock as she responded to the increased pleasure; not only was Xander’s large, hard cock penetrating her over and over, but now his hands were fondling her more sensitive areas. Savoring the sensation, Dawn closed her eyes. The savoring didn’t last too long as a jolt of energy spiked through her body resulting in a small, yet powerful orgasm. She opened her eyes, and through her moaning and gasping, she noticed the two were no longer discreet.

Surrounding the two of them were five men, all with their cocks in their hands. As they watched Xander fuck Dawn and play with her breasts, they grinned and stroked themselves faster. The excitement of being put on display only excited Dawn even more. With Xander’s powerful thrusts and the many eyes on her, cocks hard because of her, Dawn released another moan, feeling a jolt of energy surging through her as another orgasm burst through her body. Though she came twice already, Dawn’s lustful will was too powerful for her to manage. Reaching out to the two nearest men, Dawn began stroking their cocks, giving hand jobs to complete strangers. The small crowd closed in as the remaining three men hoped to get a hand job as well.

Xander continued thrusting, noticing her movements were different than before. Looking around, he noticed the men surrounding them and the fact that his little Dawnie was stroking two of them off. Unsure how to react, Xander could only grin as he pushed his cock deeper into her, leaning up and whispering in her ear.

“My little Dawnie, what a slut you’ve grown up to be. Fucking me here in the open theater… now stroking off two strange men. Be _my_ slut, Dawnie,” Xander purred as he watched his girlfriend stroke the men. He cupped her breasts to show them off to the admirers and tweaked Dawn’s nipples. His hands lowered to Dawn’s skirt, lifting it and exposing her wet, stuffed pussy for all to see. Slowly, he reached down and began stroking her clit, a grin on his face as he felt Dawn’s light squirming as she fucked him.

Dawn continued to rise and fall onto Xander’s cock while stroking the two strangers, her lust enveloping her with pleasure at the sight of all the men who were looking at her with lust in their eyes, their cocks in their hands. As Dawn stroked harder and faster, the two men came without warning, coating Dawn’s breasts and Xander’s hand in their cum.

 

Xander, repulsed at first by the feel of someone else’s cum, decided to let it go this one time; he raises his hands up to Dawn’s breasts again, lathering the cum into her skin, caressing her breasts with the cum.

“How does it feel to have a stranger cum all over you, my little slut?” Xander growls passionately in Dawn’s ear, “and what’re you gonna do about the last three guys who could only rely on their own hands for pleasure, hm?”

The feel of the cum splashing against her breasts and soft, sultry words from her boyfriend’s mouth pushed Dawn over her limit, bringing another, more intense orgasm, her pleasure only rising with each of Xander’s thrusts. As the high from the orgasm faded away, Dawn noticed the first two men walking away, their softening cocks being tucked away as they left. The remaining three men both approached Dawn rather closely – one standing on either side of her for a hand job, and the third man standing before her, his large cock exposed and twitching. Looking back at Xander for a hint of what to do, she had a strong feeling that she knew what he would say to do.

Xander could tell Dawn was awaiting instruction, “So, my little slut needs orders, does she?” Xander groaned as he continued to fuck her, “Well, since you can only please two with your hands, I suppose you’ll need to use your mouth for the third, hm? Let’s see if you can get him off before I fill your slutty pussy with my cum!”

Dawn grinned, accepting Xander’s challenge. She turned to face the man before her as she reached out to the men at her sides, beginning to stroke them. Looking at the man before her, Dawn grinned.

“Today’s your lucky day. I’m going to suck your cock like it’s never been sucked before.” Upon saying so, Dawn began running her tongue along the tip of the man’s cock, savoring the taste of his pre-cum before taking the rest of the cock into her talented mouth.

Xander, for the first time, saw his girlfriend’s mouth on another man’s cock. He groaned in pleasure at the sight, almost cumming inside her. Xander decided to thrust faster, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t care – the sight of his little Dawnie sucking off another man was exciting him beyond his own belief.

 

While stroking off the two men at her sides, Dawn continued to be fucked by her boyfriend while she sucked another man’s cock at the same time. She knew she needed to give it her all if she were to beat Xander at his own bet. While stroking the cocks of the two men, she used her thumbnails and gently scratched the bottom of their cocks, giving the men a bit more stimulation. She pulls off of the cock before her and stares up into the man’s eyes.

“I want you to skull fuck me as hard as you can!”

The man looked down at Dawn with a devious grin grabbing her by the back of the head and dragging her closer to his aching cock, “My pleasure!”

The man shoved his cock forward until Dawn could feel it in her throat; her chin was grinding against his ball sack as she engulfed the man’s entire length. Dawn responded as best as she could, but never having deep throated before, the rush made her feel more excited. The very thought of someone using her to get off with no regard for her own pleasure made her feel submissive, which excited her even more.

Xander, looking at Dawn’s pretty face being fucked that hard by a stranger forced his lust to increase immensely. He looked to the two men as he continued thrusting harder; they were close to cumming, just as he was. Then, again without warning, the two men on either side moaned, groaning viciously with lust as they came heavily onto Dawn’s breasts and face – some even fell to coat Xander’s and Dawn’s legs.

The feel of fresh, warm cum hitting her body caused Dawn to cum one more time, clamping her pussy tightly onto Xander’s cock, stimulating him rather intensely. Xander couldn’t hold it any longer. Breathing heavily, Xander felt his cum rushing out of his cock and into his girlfriend’s inviting cunt; a barrage that felt endless left him slumped back in the theater chair, weary from all the expended energy. As tired as he was, he couldn’t help but still be aroused by the fact that the stranger was still skull fucking his pretty little Dawnie.

The feel of Xander’s cum in her pussy was enough to make Dawn orgasm once more, groaning heavily over the stranger’s cock. Dawn let go of the two other men’s cocks as they began to shrink away as they backed off. Using her cum-covered hands, Dawn slowly reached behind the remaining stranger as he rammed deeply into her throat, reaching a finger up his ass, stroking his prostate. The man was at first repulsed, but upon feeling an insanely new pleasure, he welcomed it, and even began to fuck her mouth even faster.

Before long, Dawn was rewarded with the stranger’s cum. The first load flows straight down her throat and into her stomach, her mouth filled full as he pulled out of her mouth. The second load went straight onto her pretty face, dripping down her cheeks, lips, and neck before his sack ran dry.

 

Dawn leaned back onto Xander’s body, enjoying the feel of his body against her cum-covered flesh as she watched the last of the three men tuck his cock away, walking off without even so much as a thank-you.

Xander, still weary from all the action, wrapped his arms around Dawn’s waist and held her close to himself, simply enjoying her presence near him.

He leaned close to Dawn’s ear, “I love you, my little Dawnie Girl,” he whispered before shifting Dawn’s position to face him, leaning to kiss her. He noticed the cum lining Dawn’s face, but he didn’t care. “I still love you, you know that, right? Even though you’re covered in other men’s cum… I still love you little Dawnie.”

Daw, leaned in, kissing him back and smiling, blushing as she parts her lips, pushing a load of cum into Xander’s mouth. She kept her lips pressed against his, giving him no other choice but to swallow the cum.

Dawn broke the kiss, a line of cum snapping between their mouths, “Well, Xander? How do you like your first taste of cum? It’s not as good as yours… but it’s not half bad.”

Xander looked at Dawn’s cum-coated breasts then back up at the laughter behind her eyes. A grin slid across his face as he decided to one-up Dawn’s jest.

“You know… you’re right. It’s _not_ that bad. I’ll even tell you what I think of the other flavors,” Xander said, leaning down to Dawn’s chest, licking over her right breast, covered in the cum of two different strangers. He suckled lightly over her nipple before licking up a large gob of cum from her breast.

Dawn stared down in shock at what Xander was doing, never thinking that he would be willing to eat another man’s cum off of her body. At the same time, she was getting aroused by the feel of Xander licking over her sensitive breasts. Dawn felt him move up her body, licking off decent sized gobs of cum, finally licking off the cum that coated her neck and face. Finally, Xander finished cleaning her up, kissing her again on the lips.

He looked into her eyes as he broke the kiss and decided to one up her just this once more. With Dawn in his arms, Xander stood and turned around. Standing Dawn before the theater chair, he gently pushed her until she was sitting. He knelt down between her legs and opened them wide, a grin on his face.

“Well, Dawnie, I must say you were right about that first guy’s cum tasting okay. The other guys’ were pretty okay too… but I have yet to compare them to my own.” Xander leaned closely to Dawn’s pussy, glaring up into her eyes, “As an avid connoisseur, I must try out the last brand to see if it fares as well as you’ve stated.”

Dawn looked down at Xander with shock, never having expected this from him at all. Growing more aroused as Xander leaned closer to her pussy, she gasped lightly as she felt Xander lick firmly against her pussy, sticking his tongue deeply inside her. Xander lapped out gobs upon gobs of his own cum – Dawn’s body was laced in many flavors after all. Before long, Dawn was once again wrapped in the warm, welcoming arms of a blissful orgasm, all due to Xander’s skillful tongue against her cum-soaked clit. Dawn felt her limbs grow weak as her body pulsated from the plethora of orgasms, blushing and sighing with a lusty relief.

 

Before too long, Xander was able to get Dawn dressed and headed out of the theater and back into the porn shop.

Upon leaving, Xander approached the front desk, “Excuse me,” he asked the clerk, “Do you have that title for sale? The one that’s playing in the theater?”

“Yep, we do have that one… right here,” the clerk said, lifting the DVD from a shelf behind him, “Interested?”

“I’ll take a copy, please,” Xander grinned to Dawn, who clung bashfully to his arm. He knew for sure that a copy of this film would bring back some pretty good memories of this encounter in the future.

 

Xander ended up driving Dawn home; she fell asleep in the car, so rather than wake her, he lifted his little Dawnie from the seat of the car and carried her up to her bed. He even had the decency to undress her dirty clothing, wet a washcloth, and clean her skin of the residue from the night’s rendezvous. Having dressed her in sleepwear, he tossed the washcloth atop the pile of clothes and removed his own, crawling into bed behind her.

Spooning Dawn close to himself, Xander threw an arm over her to keep her close. He whispered into her ear as he fell asleep, “I love you, Dawnie. I wish we could grow old together,” he yawns, “enjoying what life brings us.”

As he fell asleep, he didn’t notice the slight, content smile that showed on Dawn’s face as she heard his sleepy, sweet words. Feeling giddy at Xander’s confession, Dawn fell asleep with a happy smile on her face. That night she dreamed of herself with her loving Xander, bearing his children and giving him a loving, happy family.

 


End file.
